


Les mains d'un prince

by Nelja



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utena ne se rappelle pas son visage, ni sa voix, seulement ses mains...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les mains d'un prince

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ikuhara et quelques autres.

Utena ne se souvient pas du visage de son prince, ni même de sa voix, mais elle se rappelle très bien ses mains qui ont glissé cette bague à son doigt.

Des mains fortes, aux paumes légèrement calleuses d'avoir souvent tenu l'épée, mais malgré tout fines et élégantes. Les mains les plus magnifiques qu'elle a jamais vues, senties, aimées.

Elle a décidé il y a bien longtemps que quand elle le reverrait, elle aurait les mêmes mains fortes et belles, afin qu'elle n'ait pas honte si leurs doigts devaient par bonheur s'entrelacer pour toujours.


End file.
